This invention relates to a multi-panel ramp assembly. In particular, this invention relates to a multi-panel ramp assembly for a pickup truck that is easily stowable on the tailgate when not in use.
Pickup trucks are known for versatility in cargo carrying capacity. Pickups trucks typically include a cargo bed for receiving and storing cargo and a liftgate allowing access to the cargo bed. It can be very difficult, due to a high floor height of the cargo bed, to load a pickup truck when the cargo is bulky and/or heavy, such as refrigerators, stoves, all terrain vehicles (ATVs), and the like. Ramps extending between the cargo bed and the ground may be utilized to facilitate loading of large items into the cargo bed. A foldable ramp may be integrated into the liftgate and extendable from the liftgate to the ground. An example of such a foldable ramp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,195 issued on Jan. 28, 1997 to Meek. However, foldable ramps, as disclosed in this patent, are not easily integrated into conventional liftgate designs due to the bulk and weight of such foldable ramps.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if a stowable ramp could be integrated into a more conventional liftgate design to be moveable between a folded position for movement with the liftgate and an extended position to facilitate loading of cargo into the cargo bed.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a stowable ramp assembly for a vehicle having a storage area having spaced apart sidewalls and a liftgate extending therebetween. The stowable ramp assembly includes a plurality of panels extending between the liftgate and the ground. Each of the plurality of panels extends between first and second terminal ends and longitudinal sides. The stowable ramp assembly further includes a plurality of stiffener rails engagable with the first and second terminal ends preventing relative motion between the plurality of panels.